


Holding Together By Falling Apart

by gayyyluigi



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: M/M, separation au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyyluigi/pseuds/gayyyluigi
Summary: When Mr. Krupp awakes from a terrifying nightmare, there's only one hero that can help calm his fears. (Based on a scenario from angerydj's separation AU)





	Holding Together By Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this beautiful drawing by angerydj on tumblr: http://angerydj.tumblr.com/post/161480787415/dj-here-a-separate-au-thingy-cu-or-krupp

As the battle raged on around him, Krupp found himself paralyzed, unable to move. Professor Poopypants, controlling the Turbo Toilet, had George and Harold clutched in one hand, and Captain Underpants clutched tightly in the other. Krupp could see that George and Harold were unconscious, blood streaming down their faces and covered in bruises, while the Captain struggled weakly, the light in his eyes fading quickly.

"Ooh, are you looking for zeze?" Poopypants inquired, voice light with faux innocence. He smirked, holding his arms out with a nefarious glint flashing on his glasses. "Vell, come und get zhem, Benny!" The Napoleonic scientist cackled, opening his hands. "Voobzie Daizy!"

Krupp cried out, trying to move, trying to run towards the boys and the Captain, but he was stuck tight as they fell to their doom. "George! Harold! Captain Underpants!!" The trio fell towards the ground in slow-motion, their bodies limp and lifeless, and--

"GAH!!" Krupp bolted upright in his bed, hot tears stinging at his eyes and a cold sweat breaking out on his body. Reactively, he snapped both his fingers, the action barely making any sound as his hands shook like leaves in the wind. Still, it seemed to be enough, because a blinding light flashed in front of Krupp's eyes, and...

"Huh? Krupp's house?" came the familiar childlike innocence of Captain Underpants' voice as the hero appeared beside Krupp. "Oh! Hi, Benny! Why are we in bed?" Krupp would've greeted the ragtag hero, but he was too absorbed in his emotion, hunched over in grief, huffing and nearly hyperventilating as tears began to escape from his eyes, hot and heavy as they rolled down his cheeks.

Quickly noticing that something was wrong, the Captain turned to his counterpart, full of confusion and sympathy. "Benny? Are you ok?--"

Captain Underpants was cut off as Krupp threw his arms around the hero, burying his face in his chest as he began to openly sob, the horrifying images of the nightmare still very vivid in his mind. The usually strong, emotionless principal felt like a child in Captain Underpants' arms as the hero enveloped him in an embrace, rubbing Krupp's back reassuringly.

"It's ok, Benny..." Captain Underpants reassured Krupp quietly, holding the broken man close as he wept. "Do you... want to tell me what happened...?"

Krupp whimpered, taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself before he explained himself to the hero. "N-nightmare... s-saw you and the boys... d-dying..." He burrowed himself farther into Captain Underpants' plush chest, tears wetting the man's bare skin.

The Captain was taken aback for a moment, silent for once in his life. Something like that had affected Benny so much...? It was shocking, to say the very least, but it certainly touched Captain Underpants' heart.

"It's gonna be ok, Benny... I'm here now," Captain Underpants reassured the principal, holding him closer protectively. "And I'm not going anywhere. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"...don't hope to die," Krupp mumbled, shaking his head. "I need you..."

"It's just an expression, I promise," Captain Underpants chuckled warmly, kissing the top of Krupp's head gently. "Then, how's this...? Cross my heart, and pinkie swear."

"...perfect," Krupp sighed, tense body finally relaxing as his fears were dissuaded. Captain Underpants was here, and he had sworn to stay. That's all that really mattered to him.


End file.
